


Stroh wird Gold und Gold wird Stein

by moon_waves



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sehnsucht Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 15:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_waves/pseuds/moon_waves
Summary: In which Schneider attempts to flirt before a concert.





	Stroh wird Gold und Gold wird Stein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FayN3ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayN3ko/gifts).

> Written for the fluff prompt n°25: “You look really cute in that.”
> 
> Dear, I hope you'll like it!

> **25 – “You look really cute in that.”**

_October 1997._

Richard turned around and looked at him sideways, crossing his arms in front of him. Schneider bit back a smile, making sure his face was schooled in a serious expression – it wouldn’t do him any good for his lover to think he was making fun of him. (He wasn’t planning on sleeping on the couch tonight, thank you.)

“_Cute_,” Richard repeated flatly, a frown forming on his face, silver make-up intensifying his dark gaze.

Well, looked like his choice of words hadn’t been to the guitarist’s taste – and the couch looked like a more certain destination by the second now, unless he managed to turn the situation to his advantage.

“Yes, cute,” Schneider said simply, shrugging – playing it cool, if he was honest with himself. “Were you expecting something else?”

Richard’s frown deepened, and he uncrossed his arms to tug onto the panels of his sleeveless jacket. One errant strand of silver hair strayed in front of his eyes and he pushed it away impatiently, Schneider following the move with avid eyes. 

“Maybe more something like _hot_, or, I don’t know –”

“Dressed to get laid, I see, Rich,” Till said as he poked his head through the door of the dressing room, holding his shirt by the hand. “What did you do of Ollie, Doom? He isn’t in his room, and Paul’s room is empty as well.”

“They went to Flake’s room,” Schneider answered with an amused smile, not missing the blush that had suddenly darkened Richard’s cheeks at his best friend’s words. “Ollie said something about his bass needing more tuning?”

Till tutted, shaking his head with a little smirk before giving them both a once-over, noticing the way they were both standing.

“I know something else that needs _tuning_,” he said with a suggestive eyebrow, eyes twinkling with laughter when Richard groaned out loud. “Don’t forget the time, okay? We’re supposed to get on stage in thirty minutes.”

His laughter abated a little at that and he frowned before leaving, shirt still in his hand, the door bouncing against the frame without closing. Schneider heard him mutter _“thirty minutes”_ again as his footsteps dimmed away and he shook his head slightly before turning his attention back onto Richard.

Who had regained his composure by now, staring at the door with a fairly nonplussed expression, arms still crossed in front of him. His face shifted into a thoughtful expression and he slightly turned to look at him, absent-mindedly licking his lips before speaking.

“Weren’t you supposed to keep Till away long enough for Paul and Ollie to finish preparing his surprise?” he said with a raised eyebrow, head slightly tilted to the side.

Schneider felt his heart miss a beat at his words, suddenly remembering what he had been tasked with for the day.

Ollie was going to _kill him_ – and Paul was probably going to help.

Oh well, no one could blame him for having gotten distracted by the _cuteness_ of his lover in his silver outfit. (And yes, _hotness_ definitely filled the bill too – he was half-inclined to push Richard against the wall and have his way with him, the concert be damned.)

“I had other plans for tonight,” Schneider said with a shrug – one problem at a time, thank you – before taking a few steps towards Richard until they were standing very close to each other.

Richard had to raise his head to look at him in the eyes, a fact that never ceased to turn him on – and tonight was no exception. Smirking a little, Schneider grabbed him by the chin, not missing the guitarist’s sharp intake of breath. Bossy as he might be, Richard usually got rather weak in the knees when Schneider decided to lead the dance, something he always used to his advantage.

“Now, where were we before that little interruption?”

“You were commenting on my choice of outfit?” Richard said with a little smirk, never one to back down from a challenge – and if his voice was a bit less assured than usual, well…

Schneider slightly tightened his grip before brushing Richard’s lower lip with his thumb, noticing with satisfaction the way his pupils dilated at the small gesture. It had been a surprise to him, how turned on by dominance the guitarist could get – but he never went down never without a fight, and getting him there was always half of the fun. 

“Ah, yes,” Schneider said after spending a few seconds pretending to think about it. “You’re _cute_ in that outfit, you know that?”

Richard blushed, a deep crimson starting at the tip of his ears before taking over his cheeks. He always enjoyed being complimented on his outfits, and most of the time took compliments as his due, but sometimes, he would get really flustered.

Schneider hadn’t managed to pinpoint the pattern yet, but he was intent on finding out what it was.

“I’m not _cute_,” Richard managed feebly, suddenly unable to hold Schneider’s gaze any longer. “I’m a hot piece of ass.”

Schneider raised an eyebrow at his words before chuckling, his free hand moving to Richard’s hip before reaching for his ass, cupping it appreciatively. A moan escaped the guitarist, who moved to grab Schneider by the forearms, losing his equilibrium a little.

“The two are not mutually exclusive,” Schneider said in a sententious tone before forcing Richard to take a step back, and then another, and another again until his back hit the wall, hand safely cushioned in Richard’s back pocket.

Now clearly was not the time to hurt himself – his bandmates were going to have his head if he ever injured his hand right before getting on stage, and just because he had wanted to get a little _frisky_ with their lead guitarist.

Richard made a small noise of protestation at that, but Schneider kissed him roughly, swallowing the sound down. Richard held on a little tighter on him, giving back at good as he got – until a muffled yelp came out of him, Schneider tasting iron on his tongue.

Looked like he had gotten a little overenthusiastic there.

Richard ended the kiss there, bringing his fingers to his lips with an incredulous look on his face. There were a few red spots there already, that clashed with the silver strains of his hair, and the metallic undertones of his clothes as well.

“For Christ’s sake, Doom you bit me!” he protested loudly, eyes darting from his fingers to Schneider’s face, incredulity still present in his eyes. “We’re supposed to get on stage at any time now!”

“It’s not like the concert is being filmed,” Schneider pointed out calmly, safely keeping his hands to himself.

He took in Richard’s appearance with satisfaction, something warm pooling at the bottom of his stomach as his eyes moved from disheveled hair to red and swollen lips, and then onto one wrinkled black and silver stage outfit.

“And you’re looking _good_ like that. Very hot.”

Richard looked like a ruffled cat, hissing and doubling his size with his fur all spiked out, but there was more bark than bite to his words – and Schneider knew very well how to soothe his lover’s injured pride.

It might have to wait until they had a bed at their disposal, but there were still a few things that did not require the presence of a bed – or of anything more sophisticated.

“You are,” he went on in an assertive tone, cutting short any protestation that might have come out of Richard, “a very hot” and he kissed him again, “metal guitarist,” another kiss, “with that blood on your lips.”

His words were enough to melt away his lover’s annoyance, and he smiled privately at their positions, cupping Richard’s cheeks in his hands, hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Is that so?” Richard whispered against his lips in a tone that was half moody and half taunting, hands moving to grab his ass.

They stared at each other again for a few seconds before resuming their kissing, Schneider slightly more mindful of not biting into Richard’s tongue again. Their hands started moving of their own volition and he quickly lost track of the time, feeling himself rather constricted in his pants – and he wasn’t the only one, given the firm weight against his thigh.

Things definitely would have gone farther had someone not coughed behind them, interrupting them rather rudely. They untangled themselves from each other with regret, Schneider turning on his heels to stare down at the intruder.

Paul and Flake were staring at them with a similar unimpressed expression.

“We’re due in stage in ten minutes –” Paul started saying, arms crossed in front of him.

“– and Ollie is trying to calm down Till in my dressing room –” Flake went on, one eyebrow raised and giving them both a once-over that reminded Schneider of his early days in Feeling B, feeling out of place and slightly awkward with his fellow musicians.

“– when we should already all be together by now,” Paul finished, staring down at his pants long enough for Schneider to look down and zip them back.

He heard Richard shuffle his clothes back on place behind him before peering at them from behind his shoulder, one hand up in the air to fix his hair.

“We’re coming right away,” he assured them quietly, voice a little hoarse.

Flake’s eyebrow went a little higher at that.

“Yeah, I’m sure somebody is coming just fine,” he said in a dry tone, Paul elbowing him none too kindly.

“You’re spending too much time with Till,” he muttered before looking at them once again. “You guys joining us now?”

“Lead the way,” Schneider said with a sigh, already seeing his dreams of a quick handjob flying by the window.

The hand that came down to rest on his ass assured him it wasn’t entirely lost for tonight – and, after all, a little bit of waiting always made things more enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always more than welcome :)
> 
> [tumblr](https://ghostlovesc0re.tumblr.com/).


End file.
